dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkseid01/Brave and the Bold Vol 1 28 text
Aquaman p2p1 My friend Peter...the Puffer fish...is calling me--and Great Neptune! What an incredible tale he is thought-beaming at me! Aquaman p2p5 There's no time to waste! I must summon the Justice League to an emergency meeting! It may well take our combined powers to battle the awesome menace of Starro and its starfish-deputies! Aquaman p5p3 I don't know what its powers are! But I do know the three localities where its starfish warriors are due to appear...and start the conquest of Earth! Aquaman p5p5 I will...and...good luck, all! Batman p4p2 I'm getting the Justice League signal--just as I'm closing in on two arch enemies who have joined forces to loot Gotham City! Batman p4p3 I'll keep in constant touch with the other members and trust that I won't be needed till I finish this business at hand! Flash p4p4 My lightning-belt is picking up Aquaman's call...but a half-dozen towns will be wrecked by that tornado unless I stop it! Flash p4p5 A tornado is a violent rotary storm a few hundred miles wide--with winds up to 500 miles an hour! The winds revolve spirally upward in a counter-clockwise direction--so all I have to do-- Flash p4p6 is run counter to those winds...cancel them out...and stop the tornado in its tracks! Now I can get on to the Justice League meeting! Flash p5p4 Green Lantern, cover the territory around the Rocky Mountain National Park...Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz, you'll both tackle the agent who goes to science city! I'll handle the other mission myself! Flash p5p5 Aquaman you'll patrol the deep seas--in case Starro makes any more giant starfish--and alert us if you learn anything! Flash p17p1 There's Starro's deputy now--but what wild plan does it have in mind? Flash p19p1 That star creature is firing an atomic blast at that youngster! Flash p19p2 Beat that beam--by inches! Flash p19p3 Everyone in Happy Harbor is in a trance--except you! Why weren't you affected like the others? Flash p19p4 I can't stay here to talk to you, young fellow...besides, I'm not sure I 'dig' you! I've got to get back to that starfish menace! Flash p20p1 You'll be so busy turning you won't be able to hit the broad side of a barn with those beams! Flash p20p4 Water won't keep me from it as it'll soon discover! Flash p20p5 If I can create strong enough vibrations, that starfish won't be hidden very long! Flash p21p1 No sign of it! I'll have to try another spot! Flash p21p2 Found it! Flash p22p1 That finished off Starro's third agent! Now, to see about the people Starro had under its mental domination! Come on, Snapper--into your hot rod--we're moving! Flash p22p2 Can't go too fast...or I might burn up Snapper's tires! Flash p22p3 They must have been released from the starfish's spell when it was knocked out! Flash p22p4 Just before I snatched Snapper from that atomic beam, Starro's deputy was giving you an order to go somewhere! Can you remember where that was? Flash pp22p5 I'll signal the rest of the Justice League to meet me there! Snapper, you're coming with me...you may be the key to out success or failure! Flash p24p4 Starro's beam missed me and hit Snapper! It has no effect on him...Hmmm--in my secret identity of Barry Allen I'm a police laboratory scientist! I wonder! Flash p25p1 Quick Green Lantern, use your power ring to act as a spectroscope on Snapper! Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz--keep Starro busy! Flash p25p4 That's the answer! The lime protects Snapper from Starro! And lime will help us defeat Starro! Flash p26p1 That's it, J'onn J'onzz! Your super breath is blowing a lime storm right at Starro! Flash p26p3 Snapper, in appreciation of your help, we have elected you an honorary member of the Justice League of America! This band is your signaling device! Wear it always--you never know when we may call an emergency meeting! Well, Snapper, what do you say? GL p3p5 Aquaman signalling me--via my power ring! It'll only take a moment to switch from test pilot uniform to Green Lantern costume! GL p4p1 This air space-craft is designed to fly around the world in 24 hours! I'll "will" it on its way with my power ring! Then pick it up after the Justice League business is concluded! GL p6p1 Aquaman said Starro's deputy would strike somewhere in the Rocky Mountain National Park area! There it is now! GL p8p1 The star creature banged up the plane so it can't fly! I've got to go after it...but not before I help out those air force men! GL p8p2 That plane is heading for a crash on that mountain peak! GL p8p3 Only way to save it and its crew is with the power ring! GL p8p4 The plane is on the ramp where it will safely slide down to Earth! Now--for that starry menace! GL p9p1 Probing the minds of the air force men with my power ring revealed that Starro's deputy stole the atom bomb the plane carried! What's the monster doing to do with it? GL p9p2 It's exploded the bomb! I'll be caught in its tremendous explosion...unless... GL p9p3 The shockwaves can't get through to me! GL p9p4 It's absorbing the energy releasing by the exploding bomb! But why? What does it hope to accomplish? What will all that energy do for it? GL p10p1 I can't stop to figure out the answers to those questions! I've got to stop that star-menace now--before it utilizes all that power! GL p10p2 That was close! Even though it missed me I can feel the terrible heat of that ray! GL p10p3 I scored a direct hit! Willing it to lose both power and size! GL p10p4 It's vol planing groundward, no longer able to fly! GL p10p5 It's an ordinary starfish...again! I wonder how my fellow members are making out against the other "Starros"? GL p24p1 Let me handle Starro! My power ring will overcome it! GL p24p2 Ohh! A powerful force is probing deep into my mind! GL p24p3 Starro read my mind! It learned I have no power over anything yellow--and it foiled me by changing its color to yellow! GL p25p3 His spectrum shows nothing unusual except the spectra-scopic lines for calcium! It shows he's covered with calcium oxide--lime! GL p25p5 We'll pay the farmers for their lime later! GL p26p2 That's the end of Starro...and its conquest of Earth! MM p5p1 My Martian super-hearing is picking up a Justice League call! MM p5p2 I'll spend my "vacation" not as John Jones, Detective--but as J'onn J'onzz, Manhunter from Mars! MM p11p1 And Starro's deputy is out to destroy them! MM p12p2 While I find a weapon to use against the monster! MM p13p1 Superman is destroying some large meteors--but these are just the right size for what I have in mind! MM p13p2 If the meteors had fallen just a little further into the atmosphere, the friction would have caused them to flare up--and I'd been unable to handle them! MM p13p3 Fire! I grow weak around flames of any kind! I've got to put them out--or be overcome! MM p13p4 By breathing in I create a huge suction which draws the clouds in this direction! MM p13p5 The fire's out! My Martian muscles have recovered their strength! MM p14p3 Got to loosen this in time to save me from those bolts of force! MM p14p4 The lead shields me from the harmful radiation of those nuclear beams! MM p15p3 I've got to hold it off until Wonder Woman can land that building with the men inside it--safely! MM p15p4 I hope--the amazing amazon--has reached the ground--by this time! MM p16p3 I-I think it's growing weaker Wonder Woman! Between the two of us we can overcome it! MM p16p4 It's starting to fall! MM p16p5 Listen! Green Lantern is reporting that he defeated Starro's warrior--reducing it to the size of an ordinary starfish! MM p24p1 Go to it, Green Lantern! MM p25p2 Now he's going to try to find out why! SM p3p3 If only one of these giant meteors hits Earth it would cause tremendous damage! What a time to receive a Justice League summons! SM p3p4 I dare not let a single meteor through! I'll signal back I'm temporarily delayed--ask to be excused unless my presence is absolutely imperative! WW p3p1 Category:Blog posts